


Stiles Stilinski-Hale's Day Off

by kissme8483



Series: Brotherly Love [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, Liam and Isaac are Brothers, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissme8483/pseuds/kissme8483
Summary: Stiles decides to take a break from his family when he realizes he has absolutely no control over his boys. Madness later ensues because Derek realizes he has no idea how to take care of his children. (This story mainly follows the aftermath of Stiles leaving the house for a week)





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles stood in front of the couch glaring at his two sons, Isaac and Liam, and his husband down. “So, what you are telling me is that you,” he says pointing at Liam his youngest son, “got in your third fight of the month.” 

“Yes, sir” 

“Great. And you,” he says to his oldest son Isaac, “Got a tattoo even though you are seventeen and legally can’t get one without parents’ consent. Which leads me to you,” he points at his husband, “You let our underaged son get a tattoo without consulting me and after I had told him he could not get one.” 

“Yes…” is Derek’s only response. 

“Okay then.” Stiles then goes upstairs and comes back down 10 minutes later with a full suitcase and a sheet of paper in his hands. When he comes down all of the boys are still sitting on the couch in complete silence. He paddles around the kitchen before going back in front of his family. “I’m going to go on vacation to Napa with Aunt Lydia I’ll be back in a couple of days. Just call if you absolutely need anything.” Stiles announces tiredly. He then gives each one of his boys a kiss on the cheek then walks out the door.  
The boys continue to sit in silence before Liam eventually breaks it by asking, “What just happened?” 

“I have no fucking clue,” Isaac responds. 

“Don’t curse,” Derek says after he hits him on the back of the head. 

“So, what are we supposed to do? Dad hadn’t made dinner yet.” Liam asks still in utter confusion. 

“I’m sure we can find something come on boys.” The three of them walk to the kitchen. The two boys sit at the table as Derek goes to the fridge and starts to heat up some leftovers for the three of them. A couple of minutes later he walks to the table holding three and sets them down. When he sits down he can’t stop thinking about how just happened, happened. It had been a normal day, he had gotten home at a normal time thinking he would have gotten a warm greeting from his mate all he got was a cold stare and finger pointing him towards the couch. 

“How did this start?” Derek asks his sons not knowing which one had been caught first.

“Well, I got home first if that is what you are asking.” Isaac states.

“Please elaborate.” 

“Well I got home and everything was fine. I walked in the house and dad was sitting at the kitchen table so I went to go greet him hello then walked away. I guess I had just been so used to having the triskelion on my back that I didn’t realize the problem with me walking away shirtless. But, dad saw and then he yelled then he grilled me about it then about this time he noticed that Liam hadn’t gone home with me. He was about to send me home for you to deal with me when he got a call telling him that Liam had gotten in another fight. So, he sat me on the couch and we waited for Liam to come home.” Isaac then moves his hand around towards Liam to tell him to finish the story.

“It was just like when you came home for me. Dad glared at me for a minute them pointed to couch.” Mumbled Liam, probably distressed about his dad leaving.  
“Ok, but why did you get in a fight at school?” Derek asked while he rubbed his temples.

“It was nothing. Brett and Theo got in a fight and I was just trying to break them up when a teacher walked by and said we all had detention.”

“Then why were Theo and Brett fighting? And why did you feel the need to get in the middle of it?” Derek asked confused and tired from the day.

“I’d really feel more comfortable with having this conversation with dad,” Liam mumbled again this time out of embarrassment. 

“That’s fine, Liam. Now you boys should go upstairs and do your homework and get ready for bed. I don’t know about you but I am exhausted.” Derek announces. The boys nod in agreement then makes their way upstairs. Derek hangs behind to clean up the kitchen then makes his way to the home study. Once he is in the study he pulls out his phone to shoot Stiles a quick text.  
I hope your flight was good and you have a relaxing trip. I love and miss you and I am really sorry about what happened today. -D

Derek then finishes up on his work then makes his way to his and Stiles’ room. Wishing Stiles would be in their bed waiting for him like he always is, sadly he is not. 

Derek is eternally grateful for Peter letting him come to work late today after telling him about what had happened last night. After he sleeps in till nine he makes his way down to the kitchen but, gets sidetracked on the way to the kitchen when he hears snoring from Liam’s room. Derek immediately knows that today is not going to be a good day. He then walks back to his room and grabs his phone to call the school. The school answers on the third ring. 

“Good Morning, this is Beacon Hills High School how can I help you today?” A lady with a way to chipper attitude for Derek in the morning. 

“Hey, this is Derek Hale I am calling about my sons Isaac and Liam Hale.”

“Ok just give me one moment… I see that the two of them were absent from school today is that what this call is about?”

“Uh Yeah. They aren’t going to be at school today we have some personal business to take care of.”

“Oh, ok well I will mark then absent and give my love to your husband. Goodbye Mr. Hale”

“Bye”

When Derek hangs up he is happy to notice a text from Stiles. 

I love you too. I just need some time. I’ll be back soon, tell the boys I love them. I miss my boys so much. -S

Derek smiles at his husband’s kind words then makes his way upstairs to wake up the boys. He walks to Liam’s room first, “Liam Wake Up” he yells sternly. He then makes his way down the hall and does the same thing to Isaac. Ten minutes later and Isaac and Liam make their way downstairs while Derek makes breakfast. 

They all sit down with eggs and bacon (Stiles isn’t there so they can have as much as they like). When they all finish Derek knows it’s time to lay down the law and make sure the boys know what this week is going to be like. 

“You guys slept late and I know that it’s my fault I too just figured your dad was going to wake you up. I also know how co-dependent we all our on your dad so you guys are going to have to learn what it is like to do things by yourself. For the rest of the week, you are going to have wake yourself up, make your own lunch, help with dinner and pick up after yourself.”  
Both boys shrugged it off they really did see themselves as that “co-dependent” on their dad. For Christ-sake they were in high school and Isaac was leaving in almost a year to go to college he could take care of himself and even help with Liam because that kid is hopeless. 

“Don’t worry pop, we have this. We can take of ourselves.” 

“Okay, I trust you. But I have one more catch, you guys cannot call your dad this week unless you absolutely need him. DO you understand me? Your dad does a lot for all of us and he deserves this week off.”

“Again, pop we can take care of ourselves I’m 17 and Liam’s 15 we are basically adults” Isaac assures his pop. 

On the other hand, Derek is starting to notice how incredibly quiet Liam is being. He begins to stroke Liam’s hair, “What about you bud? How are feeling about this?” Derek asks, knowing how attached Liam has always been to Stiles. 

“I guess I’m fine with that” he mumbles. 

“Great you too get ready you’re coming into work with me. I already told the school that you are not going.” 

*five days later*

Derek walks into the house and everything is a mess. The dishes haven’t been done since stiles left, both boys have no clean clothes and have re-worn the same practice shirt all week and they reek all the time. Derek also needs to get his suits dry-cleaned and someone needs to clean the house it is starting to reek, especially the boy’s rooms. 

Derek also has absolutely no control over the boys. With him always at work and no one here to keep the boys in check, they are running ramped through the house. He walks in and sets his briefcase down by the door and undoes his tie he then looks over to see Isaac and Liam sitting in the living room in just their underwear playing videos and eating taco bell. At this point, Derek has just about had enough. “Ok. That’s it” he mutters to himself, “ENOUGH” he yells, then the boys immediately give him their full attention. “You two need to get up, I am done with all of this.” He says as he points around the house. “For starters put some damn clothes on, then I want both of your rooms spotless and all of your laundry in the laundry room, I also need one of you to do the dishes and the other to throw away all the trash in the house.” 

“What are you going to do then? It’s not fair if we have to do all these chores and you don’t have to do anything.” Liam asks pissed about losing his night.

“Cut the attitude Liam, but, to answer your question I will be at the grocery store because we have no food then I will be doing all of your laundry because for some reason you DON’T know how.”  
“It’s not my fault that I don’t know how to do this, Dad always did these things for me.”

“But you never thought that it was necessary to I don’t know figure out how to do it yourself. Jesus, you are high school students.”

“Man, he’s mean when he needs to get laid” Isaac whispers for only him and Liam to hear. Stupidly Isaac forgets that with the alpha wolf hearing he defiantly heard what he said.  
Furiously Derek looks at his boy with one final glare then heads out the door yelling, “This place better be spotless in an hour!”

Isaac looks at Liam giving a sinister smile, “I don’t think we should have to clean up the house. He is the only reason the house is a mess anyways.”

“How’s that? We have been leaving our shit all around the house.” Liam responds bitterly.

“That’s true but Dad usually cleans up our shit when we leave it around the house, and if Pop hadn’t pissed Dad off by letting me get a tattoo after he had told me no then Dad would be here to clean up after us.”

“That’s a good point, but what are we going to do if Pop gets home and sees the house is still trashed then he going to kill us.”

“That’s why we are going to spend the night at Uncle Scott’s house.”

“But Uncle Scott would just rat us out and tell Pop to come get us and we would be in even more trouble. Isaac, I think we should just clean up the mess.” 

“No! We are not cleaning up this mess it’s not our fault we shouldn’t have to deal with it. Also, Uncle Scott and Aunt Malia are out of town. And the little brats are staying with Grandma Mel so the house is empty and I just so happen to have the key.” 

“I guess we should go pack our bags then.” 

An hour and a half later and Derek is carrying the groceries he even bought food to made Isaac and Liam’s favorite because he feels bad about yelling at them. He is supposed to be the cool parent, not the disciplinarian, that’s Stiles’ job. All of Derek’s feelings change rather quickly when he realizes that the house is still trashed and he can’t pick up on Issac and Liam’s scent around the house. Derek runs to the kitchen to set the groceries he bought down then runs back outside to see Isaac’s car missing. He immediately calls Isaac and it goes straight to voicemail so he calls him again, and he gets a voicemail again. He then calls Liam but all he gets is a voicemail so he decides to leave a message as finishes the groceries. 

“Liam Jonathan Hale, you and your brother better get your asses home in the next fifteen minutes or I will ground you for the rest of the year. I will make you quit the lacrosse team, I will send you two to live with Great Aunt Jean for the entire summer if I must. GET HOME NOW!!” Derek yells that part into the phone and is so pissed he doesn’t even notice that Stiles has arrived home and is behind him until he is tapping Derek on the shoulder. Derek turns around and just knows how much trouble he is going to be in, he trashed the house, could take care of his children for a week, and inevitably lost them. 

“What did you do?” Is the first thing Stiles asked.

“You are really not going to like this so I’m going to start with the smaller issue at hand,” Derek says this then takes Stiles’ suitcase in one hand and Stiles’ hand in his other and walks him towards the door. 

“What did you idiots do to my house!” Stiles asks in disbelief as he walks through the door. He is rubbing his hands up and down his face as he thinks about how much time and energy it is going to cost to get this place back normal. “Wait if this is the smaller issue at hand what is the larger one?” Stiles asks frantically. 

“I may have lost the boys.”

“What do you mean Derek? How do you lose two teenaged boys? How do you lose your own children? How COULD you lose MY BABIES?” Stiles is screaming and beyond pissed, he also looks like he is on the verge of crying.

“Listen it’s not what it sounds like okay.” Derek puts a comforting hand on Stiles’ shoulder to prevent a panic attack before it gets out of hand. “I came home and the boys were playing video games in the living room surrounded by fast food wrappers and crap. I then took a look around the house and realized how gross everything had gotten so I told them to start cleaning while I got groceries because we also didn’t have any of those and when I came back they were gone.”

“So, you’re saying they just left” Stiles answers calmly

“Yes.”

“Okay, I know what to do.” Stiles is then pulling Derek’s laptop out and putting it in his lap as he sits on the kitchen table. 

“What exactly are you doing?” Derek wonders when he sees Stiles click on a calculator tab that he has never seen or used before in his life. 

“I’m going to track the boys.”

“Stiles…that’s a calculator,” Derek says arrogantly, 

“That’s what you think.” Is Stiles response with a smug smile on his face. 

Derek then sees Stiles punch some buttons into the calculator than a log in pops up and Stiles is logging in. Once he is in he sees three icons pop up; Derek, Isaac, Liam. Stiles then clicks on Isaac, and then  
Stiles has access to everything, texts, browser history, location, and photographs. Stiles then clicks on location and immediately recognized the address. “They’re at Scott’s house.” Stiles says.  
Derek springs into action grabbing his keys and running out the door with Stiles right behind him. Once they are on the road Derek asks, “I understand why you have all the info on the boys to keep then out of trouble but why do you have all of my internet history?” 

Stiles lets out a long sigh he has been dreading this conversation for years. “Well…when we first got married it was because I wanted to make sure you were never cheating on me.” Before Derek can even give him, the accusing eyebrow Stiles continues, “I mean you are a hot shot owner of one of the biggest real estate development companies in California. I would be completely naïve if I didn’t think you were going to cheat. But…you never did and you proved me wrong. Then we had kids and I wanted to keep an eye on them so I kept the accounts.” 

“So, you don’t go through my digital footprint anymore?”

“I mean I do but that’s more for getting you a gift I know you would like or finding out ways to spice things up in the bedroom from time to time.” 

“So that’s how you figure everything out.” Derek then takes Stiles’ hand in his own and brings it up to his mouth to give him a kiss on the knuckles. “You know I never told you welcome home or how much I missed you when you came back.” Derek says honestly.

“Well how about you tell me tonight” Stiles answers cheekily

Derek smiles buy only for a moment because suddenly they are at Scott’s house. Derek and Stiles get out of the Camaro. Stiles takes the lead, walking into the McCall house using the emergency key Scott had given him. When he walks through the door he sees Liam lying on the sofa with his feet up, he was so invested in whatever he was watching that he doesn’t notice that his parents have walked in. 

“Liam, where is your brother?” Stiles asks sweetly. 

“Um…Dad, what are you doing here? I didn’t know you had gotten back. You haven’t seen the house, right?” Liam asks that last question more to Derek than to Stiles, but is nonetheless scared shitless about what is about to happen. 

“Liam answer the question.” Stiles deadpans. Before he even has a chance to answer Isaac walks out of the bathroom freshly showered and in a nice pair of khakis. 

“Ok Liam I’m going on a date I’ll be back in an hour. Call me if you need me” Isaac announces as he starts to button up his shirt. “Whatever you do, DO NOT answer pops...Oh Hey Dad, Pops I didn’t know you got back. Have you seen the house?” Isaac nonchalantly asks his parents. 

“Don’t even try.” Stiles says with a sly grin. Then he starts to give out orders, “Give me your keys. Isaac get in your father’s car, Liam you are coming with me.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Start talking,” Stiles demands.

A panic-stricken Liam looks at his hands trying to figure out where to start. “About what exactly? Do you want to start with the fight?”

Tiredly Stiles looks at his son then sighs, “Why would I want to know about the fight? Did something happen that I don’t know about?”

“Not really…?”

“Liam there is obviously something you want to tell me but right now I am really only concerned with why my house looks like bomb site? So, Liam can you explain to why my house is a mess. You can tell me anything Isaac is not here, so whatever you tell me is confidential.” Stiles explains knowing that of his two children Liam is always the easiest to crack especially when he doesn’t have to deal with Isaac bullying him into staying quiet. 

“It wasn’t all his fault if that what you were getting at. All three of us weren’t taking care of the house or cleaning up after ourselves. But for the record just between the two of us, I did want to just clean the house when Pop told us to.”

“So, why didn’t you?”

“Well, Isaac just kept saying that it was Pop’s fault that you had left and that we shouldn’t have to be punished for his actions. He also said that Pop was just over reacting because he missed you” Stiles smiles at that because even his kids know just how much Derek loves him, “in the sexual way” Liam finishes embarrassed. At that Stiles gasps and grips the steering wheel angry.

 

In Derek’s car, things go a little differently.

“Why did you just help clean the house?” Derek repeats for the fifth time 

Issac just stays quiet like he has been for the past 10 minutes.

“Issac, if you are going to sit here in silence can you at least not look at your phone the entire time. Who are you texting anyways?”

“I was texting my date to cancel because I assume that you aren’t going to let me out of the house. Now I’m texting Liam because I know the little rat is going to snitch on me and I’m trying to tell him to keep his mouth shut.” Isaac responds bitterly.

“Why do you have to be so mean to your brother? And why do you want him to keep his mouth shut? Do you think that will somehow make you not in trouble?” Derek asks not to angerly so he won’t piss him off and stop talking again.

“I’m only mean to Liam when he deserves it.”

“Why would anyone ever deserve someone to be mean to them?” Derek asks tiredly but also intrigued.”

“When he does stuff to piss me off obviously”

“Like what though”

“I don’t know when he steels my things, tells on me for doing stuff, or that time that he lost us the game against Devenford Prep”  
Derek rubs his eyes before saying for the hundredth time, “It was not your brother's fault for losing that game. Lacrosse is a team sport so, your entire team lost that game together.” 

“But he missed that shot to tie up the game and then missed the tackle before the other team scored the game-winning shot. How is that not his fault?”

“Because it’s not. Now stop talking about because we are home and we as in the three of us are going to have to explain to your Dad what happened this week.” Isaac then quickly gets out of the car going to the front door when Derek yells after him, “And no yelling because I can tell.”

Just as before Derek, Issac, and Liam are sitting on the couch when Stiles walks through the door. Also, just like before Stiles goes to stand in front of them but, when he gets in front of them he steps on what he hopes is a burrito. “God, you three are disgusting. Have you just been living like pigs for the past week? I can’t even be in this house go outside!” Stiles is internally and externally fuming. 

The four of them make their way outside and go to sit at the picnic table on the patio. Liam and Isaac are on one side, Stiles and Derek are on the other. 

“Isaac, you go first. What happened?”

“Well after you left there wasn’t anyone to help clean and Pop was at work all the time. Liam and I tried to keep the house clean but it just got to be too much on top of school work and lacrosse. Dad, it was like we were drowning and Pop didn’t help one bit. All he did was text us to get dinner and then come home from work tired.” Isaac says sweetly. 

“Isaac, I don’t even have supernatural hearing and I know for a fact that you just lied,” Stiles says just as sweetly. “Liam, tell me what happened and don’t lie or you will be in more trouble just like your brother.”

“We just didn’t clean up after ourselves. It’s extremely simple you weren’t here to do our laundry and make our beds and make dinner and do the dishes and clean the house, we just got so used to you doing it for us we just thought it would happen. Then when we finally noticed nothing was going to change it was already too late the house was already a complete mess.” 

“Then why didn’t you just clean it like I had asked you to do?” Derek adds bitterly.

“It’s not like it was our fault. If you hadn’t let me get the tattoo on my back then Dad wouldn’t have been as pissed off and had left us alone. It’s all your fault.” Isaac angerly tells his Pop. 

“How is it my fault that you two didn’t pick up after yourselves?”

“If it angered you so much why didn’t you pick it up?” Issac yells.

Furious Derek looks at his son and in the calmest way that he can be says, “Isaac, I know you don’t understand this because you are just a teenager but I have to go to work every day to afford everything that we do. So, I am sorry that I came home after working almost 10 hours a day all I wanted to do was sleep and not pick up after my two teenaged sons.” He says that last part through gritted teeth. 

Right as Isaac is about to yell something back at him Stiles stops it, “ENOUGH. I am done with all three of you and I have only been back for two and a half hours. I am going to stay in a hotel. I will be back on Sunday. That gives you two days to clean the entire house. If I see so much as a spec of dirt from your lacrosse cleats I will make your lives living hells until school starts again next year.” Stiles smiles at them then makes his way inside the house. This time the boys follow him in. “I will be taking your car Derek and I will be taking Isaac’s keys with me”

“WHY?” The two of them say at the same time. 

“Well, I figured that the only places you’re going to be driving to this weekend are either the grocery store or the dry cleaners. Also, this will make sure you two don’t go anywhere. I know Isaac wouldn’t want to pick up his date in the mom car and Derek I know you can’t show up to any of your business meetings in it.” Stiles gives the boys his love again before he is out the door.

“God this is soooo boring. How and why does Dad do this every day?” Issac says as he picks up all the trash downstairs.

“Probably so the house doesn’t look and smell as bad as it does right now. Dumbass” Liam mumbles the last part making sure it is just loud enough for Issac to hear. 

“What did you just say?” Issac questions with a quirk of the eyebrow. 

“I called you a dumbass, which you are because none of this would be happening if it hadn’t been for you.” 

“How in the hell is this all my fault,” Issac yells as he steps closer to Liam. “You could have picked up after yourself the entire time Dad was gone” Issac punctuates what he is saying by poking Liam in the chest. “You also could have stayed behind while I went to Uncle Scotts’ and cleaned up the mess.” Issac again pokes Liam in the chest. “So, if anyone is at fault here it is not just me. This like everything else was a team effort.” 

“SO, US RUINING THE HOUSE WAS A TEAM EFFORT BUT US LOSING AGAINST DAVENPORT WAS ALL MY FAULT!” Liam yells getting extremely angry. 

“YES. YOU LOST THE GAME WINNING SHOT.” 

“YOU ARE SO ANNOYING” Liam proceeds to tackle Issac after yelling at him. Issac and Liam both end up on the floor. As Issac and Liam wrestle on the floor punching and scratching themselves Derek walks in wondering what all the noise is from. Seeing his two sons fighting one another like children really break the last straw for him. 

“STOP. RIGHT NOW.” Derek yells with full on red alpha eyes and teeth out. “That’s it you two are going to your rooms and cleaning them until they are spotless. You have one hour and every one minute after that hour that you are not done equals you being grounded for a week.”

Liam immediately walks up the stairs knowing sure well his pop means business. Issac, on the other hand, is not as persuaded and stands there staring at his father with an intenseness that could only rival his father’s own. 

“Isaac I strongly urge you to go upstairs and clean your room. You are already in more than enough trouble with your Dad I doubt you would like to add to the list.”   
Isaac stares at his father for a while but ultimately decides it's not worth it and heads upstairs silently. 

¬About an hour later and Derek has done half the laundry and all the dishes in the kitchen. He has also managed to clean up all the counters and tables on the first floor now that he does not have any distracting kids in the way. Three minuets before the timer goes off Isaac walks down stairs and before he can say anything Derek shushes him and points him towards the direction of the couch in the living room. Five minuets later Liam runs down the stairs knowing he is late and goes to sit by Isaac. Derek then instructs them to finish cleaning the living room. 

For the next 36 hours, this is how things go. Derek instructs the boys where to clean, the boys clean in silence, then they wait for Derek to give them their next assignment. Each task Derek gives them certain consequences if the job is either not done right or not done in a certain amount of time. The punishments Derek gives out range from everything from grounding to getting their phone taken away to do pushups. Derek even got so creative that he told Isaac and Liam that if they didn’t finish folding all the laundry in under an hour then he would get to read a text conversation with whoever he chose. Suffice to say they finished the laundry in thirty minutes. 

When Sunday came, and Stiles was on his way home you could see everyone in the Stilinski-Hale household had a huge smile on their face. Derek was happy to see his husband and happy to no longer have to sleep alone after a week. Issac was happy for his Dad to come home with his car keys so he could take Allison on a date while simultaneously getting away from his family and Liam was just happy to no longer be stuck with his father and Isaac alone. They were also very happy with the work they had accomplished in a very little amount of time. The House was spotless. It was just like it had been before Stiles had left. But know was the moment of truth the moment Stiles was about to walk through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

“Boys, I’m home1!” Stiles yells excitedly.

Derek who had been in his study trying to catch up on the work he had missed during his weekend of cleaning stood up frantically to go see his husband that he dearly missed. 

Derek ran to the door and caught Stiles in a massive embrace that included Stiles being lifted from the floor. 

“Well someone seems happy to see me.” 

“You have no idea. I have been stuck with those imbeciles for far too long.” 

“Speaking of which where are my babies.” 

“Issac, Liam come downstairs your dad is home.”

Suddenly Liam was running down the stair and hugging his dad in a similar way that his papa had hugged him. Issac on the other hand, looked more solemn and sluggish as he came down. He still hugged his dad just not in the same that the other two had. 

“I guess its good that at least one of you is happy to see me,” Stiles said sarcastically 

“Are you kidding me I could not stand one more day with those two” Liam interjected.

“Really I’m the monster you two were the ones that annoyed me one purpose all weekend. Not to mention Papa inflicting corporal punishments on the two of us.” 

“Hey, I was just trying to get creative with a way to make you clean and, in what way was I a monster this weekend? You were the ones who couldn’t stop fighting while cleaning until I physically removed you from one another.” Derek chimed in lightly even though he was far too focused on his husband to fight with his children. 

“It’s not like it was my fault. Issac was the one who wouldn’t stop starting shit just to piss me off.” Liam disagreed. 

“I did no such thing and are one of you going to reprimand your child for his language,” Issac asked looking at his parents who really weren’t paying attention to them. 

“Are you kidding me you curse all the time and so does Papa. Why is it the one time I say something you try to get me in trouble? You are such a child! I have no idea how you are going to survive with Dad in a couple of years, he literally does everything but wipe your ass for you.” Liam says starting to get angry. 

“You are such a brat!” Issac yells. The yelling grabs Stiles attention.

“No, you are both brats!” Stiles finally interjects. Now stop fighting and show me my house and it better be clean. If it is known that there is a surprise involved.   
The three of them show stiles around the house. Each one spends extra time showing off just how much they had to do and what they did to get the house back to its former glory. Once they finish the tour Stiles has a huge smile on his face. He is just so proud of his boys. 

“Well, the three of you have obviously worked very hard so I would like to reward you. Issac first of all here are your keys. Secondly, I want to let you know that I called Victoria, Allison’s mom and told her the situation, she let me talk to Allison and your date is still on. Now go get cleaned up and call that girl. Also, dinner is on me so take her someplace nice.” Stiles hands Issac his credit card apprehensively. 

“Are you serious! Oh my God! Thank you so much, Dad! I’m going to call Allison right now.” Issac hugs his Dad with a huge smile on his face. 

“Wait, Issac, I want to talk to all of you once I’m done. Now Liam you obviously wanted to talk to me earlier, so you and I are going to talk about whatever been bothering you for as long as you want.”

“Can I also get ungrounded because Papa said I would be grounded for a week for every minute I was late from cleaning my room.”

“Yes, you can be ungrounded. Now Derek here is your keys to your beloved car. I had the inside and outside washed for you. You also get the amazing gift of being married to me for the rest of your life.”

“Thank you,” Derek says sweetly after taking his car keys back. Derek also gets the added bonus of seeing both of his children outwardly cringe at their parents being so lovey-dovey. 

“Now I would like to talk to the three of you about what happened this weekend, which was completely unacceptable. Derek, you are a grown man and you need to take more responsibility in this house. I can not be left to do all the work because as you can probably tell by now it is very hard to keep this house nice. Derek from now on you will exclusively be doing the dishes you also must console me on all decisions that include my children. Meaning DON’T LET OUR CHILDREN GET TATTOOS! There is also no more being mister nice guy with them. I want you to lay down the law with them. You can’t let them walk all over you. And you two, take some responsibility in your things. I will no longer be picking up your dirty closes off the floor. If you want something washed you will put it in your hamper. I will also stop organizing your things If you leave a book out or your desk a mess you will clean it up. The two of you will be adults a lot sooner than later so take some responsibility. I am also setting up a new rule throughout the house, if one of you leaves something downstairs overnight it will be thrown either in the garbage or outside. You also must be nice to one another. No more yelling and calling each other names, we are a family, so we love each other. Do the three of you agree to these rules.” Stiles stares at them sternly waiting for an answer.

“Yes,” they all say in unison. 

“Perfect. Group hug!” The three of them groan but ultimately do as they are told. After being let go from Stiles’ arms Isaac runs upstairs to get changed and call Allison. 

“Can I talk to you know?” Liam says to his dad. 

“Of course.” Stiles leads them into his and Derek’s bedroom knowing no one will go in there and that they will be comfortable. 

“So, what did you want to tell me?” Stiles asks sitting on the bed and gesturing for Liam to come to join him. 

“It’s about the fight. The one that got you so mad the other day.”

“Yes, Liam I remember the fight. So, what do you want to tell me?”

“Well, the reason that I got in that fight wasn’t really my fault at all.”

“How so?”

“Well, you see Theo came up to me during my study hall while I was by my locker. Everything started out really innocent but then he started to flirt with me. The problem was that this guy Brett on the basketball team saw us talking. He said that he didn’t like the way Theo was talking to me, so they started yelling at each other than fighting. I tried to break them up but, that was when the teacher arrived.”

“Okay…so you just wanted to tell me this to what clear your name?”

“No, I wanted to talk to you because I don’t know what to do?”

“About what?”

“About Brett and Theo.”

“But what is the question you are asking?”

“I don’t know what to do? I liked Theo last year and he is one of my best friends but then there is Brett. He is really tall and handsome, and he’s on the basketball team so we wouldn’t be on the same team which I like. The best part though is that he was the one who initially showed interest in me and that has never happened before. The problem is that if I go any further with Brett then Theo might start to hate me for choosing him over Brett. What should I do?”

“First I think you should decide for yourself who you pick. But, if you do really like this Brett guy from the way you talk about him I think you have already made up your answer. I also think that if Theo is truly your friend then he will not care about who you choose.” 

“Thanks, Dad.”

“You’re welcome. Now come on let’s go hang out with your Papa.”

By the time Liam and Stiles get downstairs, Issac is already getting ready to walk out the door with his date with Allison. Stiles gives him a quick goodbye and Liam tells him good luck. The other three spend the rest of the night in front of the TV watching movies and eating Chinese food. At the end of the night, Liam puts the rest of the food away and Derek washes all the used dishes. 

By the time Derek gets upstairs Stiles is already in bed ready to pass out. He too quickly gets ready for bed then meets his husband under the covers. Derek quickly moves closer to Stiles and cuddles him. As they lay there Derek has to ask the question that has been on his mind all week.

“So, what did Liam need to talk to you about so badly?”

“Oh, you know boy drama.”

“What kind of boy drama?”

“The kind that is the reason he is probably giggling in his room by himself right now.” Just to check to see if Stiles is right Derek zeros in on what is going on in Liam’s room and yes it involves giggling. 

“Who is he talking to?” Derek asks getting into protective dad mode. 

“Oh, you know some guy from the Basketball team.”

“I can’t believe you are letting him go out with a guy from the basketball team. All the guys on the basketball team are tools.”

“Don’t worry I know,” Stiles says sarcastically.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
